The Dark Huntress
by Pan-Son-forever
Summary: Trunks is the Prince of Darkness/Vampires. Pan is a Vampire slayer. Pan finds out some interesting news. And Trunks and Pan start to get to know each other a little better.
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: I do not own dbz if I did I would not be writing this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My second fic! I feel so proud! I hope this one turns out as interesting as me other one! Well read it then give a review telling me of what you thought!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** -thoughts  
  
A/N-me interrupting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks-20 almost 21  
  
Bra-16 almost 17  
  
Goten- 20 almost 21  
  
Pan- Just turned 16  
  
The Dark Huntress! Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Pan! I don't know my last name I was raised in an orphanage they say they found me on the front steps when I was a newborn. There was a note found next to me that said my family would come back for me when the time was right. I have just turned 16. I was raised as a Vampire slayer and boy am I good at it! I am oddly strange. I just van't explain in!  
  
Pan ran through the dark streets. She heard a terrified scream. "THERE!" she yelled out into the pitch black. Turning into a dark alley she saw one of them a ................Vampire! (A/N: BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.......Heeheehe. That was just to good!) She pulled out her dagger which had been in it's seith which was on her thigh. She flew towards the Vampire at full speed. She pounded the dagger into the Vampires heart. And watched him shriek and wither in pain and then finally reach death. She roughly pulled the dagger from the body and watched the blood begin to pour out of his body. She whipped the black blood of her dagger and replace it in it's seith. Pan turned around to find the victim, she turned around to find a lavender haried girl Vampire?   
  
TO Be Continued...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I thought that was pretty good for my second fic! now review or I am not updateing! 


	2. Friends?

Disclaimer:Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I dunno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I am sorry that I got Bra's hair mixed up it was really suppose to be aqua! I was thinking of Trunks at the time and well you know! *imagines Trunks wet in only a towel and drools*. And Maybe the reason the last chapter was so short because it was a PROLOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** -thoughts  
  
A/N-me interrupting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks-20 almost 21  
  
Bra-16 almost 17  
  
Goten- 20 almost 21  
  
Pan- Just turned 16  
  
The Dark Huntress! Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Why did you scream if you are one of them?" Pan asked glaring at the girl. "He tried to rape me......Thank-You!" the girl replied. "My name is Bra.........Princess of the Vampires'." Bra added. (A/N:Bum bum bummmmmm.....Heeheehee! *cough * Sorry.) "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slice your head off!" Pan barked. "You need a friend as well as I!!!" Bra said quickly. (A/N: Okay the characters are a little TOO but hey it is an A/U for a reason!) Pan opened her mouth but suddenly shut it. *Did she just say that she wanted to be my friend? Maybe she is right maybe I do need a friend I never had a friend before it might be.....nice* Pan showed her a small smile. She quickly looked away though once she saw the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. She turned back around just as quickly to warn her newfound .....'Friend'. "Hey you should Wha? Where did she go?" Pan looked around confused. "So much for friends." She whispered. Pan looked down to find a bracelet that had the word friend ingraved in it. (A/N: Yes, it is extremely corny sorry!) "Odd. Maybe I'll see her again tomorrow! What am I saying It is tomorrow I haven't had any sleep! So I guess I'll see her again tonight." Pan then picked up the bracelet and speed off towards her small apartment just a couple of blocks away.  
  
~Bra~  
  
Bra hummed happily as she walked through the dark halls of the Vampire palace. She headed for the lounge room where her family and the Son family hung out together. "Hello everyone."she sang as she walked in. "Hey Bra!" Goten was the first one to say. "So how is our daughter?" asked Videl anxiously. "Oh yes Pan, she is really sweet! I think? Anywho you can tell she was raised by humans alright but I think she would fit in fine her. I happened to befriend her." Bra said with a large smile. (A/N: It's not like you didn't see that one coming!) "That's wonderful dear it explains why you are so happy!" Bulma said. "Do you have anything you would like to say to our daughter Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Why yes as a matter of fact I do. Do you know that you where almost late!!!!!!!!!!????????? The Sun was rising when you got back. The rule is your suppose to be back in the palace exactly one hour before sunrise!!!!!!!" he bellowed. "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. He just sat down and closed his eyes. "Oh yes that brings me to a question. Mother how is it possible for Pan to walk in the daylight if she is also Vampire?" Bra asked. "Well the fact the she is only a fourth Vampire and the rest human and over the years she might have become immune to sunlight." Bulma explained. "Where is Trunks?" Gohan asked. "Who knows! You never can when it comes to Trunks!" said Goten in reply. "Well how about we all get some rest!" Bulma interrupted and they all headed to there rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it isn't long but I have to work on my other fic! Sorry! Now you get the easy part REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. The meeting!

Disclaimer: Well If I did own DBZ I would be rolling in money...which since I do not have a dime it is obvious I do not own DBZ! Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I feel bad because I haven't updated in like a long time so I am going to work really hard on getting all new chapters put up with some new fics coming up I have a few Inuyasha ideas I would like to try out! Well here is the next chapter! If any of you read this a/n be sure to mention if you do in your review I'll be sure to mention you in the next chapter!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know the ages and crap so if you forgot ...sucks to be you!  
  
The Dark Huntress chapter 3!! THE MEETING!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TRUNKS~  
  
Trunks casually walked down the hall. He would stay out until at least 12 in the afternoon just to piss his father off. He knew it was dangerous to be in the light but he taught him self to stand in the light but only for a short amount of time. We walked to his chambers humming. He smiled when he remembered the girls he had slept with that night then took there blood. How many were there...at least five. Yes. This was the life a handsome young vampire Prince easily mistaken for human. How easy human beings are. He reached his room and pushed the door open. You could only make out a few objects because of the dim light coming from the one large candle; in the room was only one window, which was always covered by a large black curtain for no light could enter the room. He took off his black jacket and went to his coffin. He waved his had over the top and it slid to the side revealing a very big interior with much space. He did not want a big one but his father said it would help for when he got a mate, but yet it was still too big for that. Then his mother added that it would help to have room for when her quote "little adorable future grandchildren have horrible nightmares and need there mommy and daddy". This annoyed him ever so much. He did not even think he was ready for finding a mate that would mean he would have to stop sleeping around and couldn't get laid about 5 times a night. Not that he could not do that with her of course. Then there was that slut of a vampire Marron. How he hated her. Since she could not have Goten because he was already mated to his sister, she wanted him. He would have to do something about her. He then remembered his sister was suppose to go see that Pan girl today she was suppose to come stay with them soon. 'Oh the joy!' he thought sarcastically. 'Another female Vamp trying to suck my blood, well at least what I have.' He climbed into his coffin and it slowly closed over his head. "Might as well get some rest." He said aloud.  
  
PAN~ (Two Months later)  
  
Pan entered her apartment yawning. She flipped the light switch, which was directly to her left. Light flooded the room making everything more vivid. She removed her coat from her body and through it on a chair, and then thumped down into the chair herself. She looked around the small coatroom, which was quite homey. She designed everything herself how she managed to do that she did not know. The owner didn't care what happened to it just as long as she paid her rent. As she looked around the room, she took in the view to her mind. The blue walls made the room easy to relax in, a small round table with a lamp on it sat right below the light switch. She looked to the lamp on top of the table it was glass and had a red tint to it. Pan shook her head bent down to remove her boots and socks. She then began to walk down the hallway letting her feet drag across the shaggy ocean blue rug. (A/N: I HAVE A SHAGGY RUG) Pan walked up to a large white door and pushed it open to reveal a large orange and white room. The walls in the room were painted orange and there was another shaggy rug just this one was white. The bed had a white spread and orange sheets and pillowcases the bed obviously wasn't made, it rarely ever was. There was a large walk-in closet which if you looked in you could see a long hanging mirror on the wall. Pan walked to the bathroom, which was sky blue, and a tan/gold she turned to close the doors, slipped out of her clothes turning the water in the shower to warm and slowly entered. As she let the water smoothly, pound against her body the slide down her milky skin she thought of the past events. 'I wonder what Bra is up to. She seems to like to get in to trouble all the time. Especially with men.' After about an hour of washing off a pampering herself, she exited the shower. She pulled a fluffy...(A/N: FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!! aka Sesshy aka Sess aka Sesshoumaru from INUYASHA...One of my favorite animes might I add.)...White towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body she then opened up the door turned off the light and walked out. She walked into her closet to choose a pair of PJ's when she did they ended up to be, gray with little stars and planets on the pants and a little moon surrounded by stars on the shirt, (A/N: Damn I just described my pj's.) She then kicked her original towel to the side walked out the closet and over to the window. She pulled the orange curtains shut to block out the sun. "Now time to get some R&R" Pan yawned. She then walked over to the bed pulled down the covers then hopped it. She gave one more yawn than fell to sleep. She did not care what time it was she just wanted to sleep. She didn't even worry about going hunting she was to exhausted.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
Whispers could be heard coming from Pan's room as she slept. "Bra, please explain to me why the fuck I have to come with you to get her? Why can't you just persuade her to come with you? Your suppose to be her friend right?" asked one of the two voices. "Trunks! First off, she would never agree to come so if she does you have to force her come. In addition, another reason your here is because father is p.o.ed at you for being late yesterday. And I don't know what her reaction might be so I need you for support." Bra stated. "You know I don't really fucking care anymore lets just get this over with." Trunks said as he barded his fangs at his sister. Bra stared at him for a second the rolled her eyes. They both slowly walked towards Pan's bed. The curtain from Pan's window was blowing lightly in the breeze in which Trunks and Bra had to open up the window to climb through to get in to the room. Bra walked up to Pan and lightly shook her shoulder. Pan slowly woke taking in her surroundings the looked towards Bra. She took just a glance at Bra and screamed. She almost fell of the other side of the bed. She would have if it weren't for Trunks standing there and deciding to be kind by grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her up harshly before she fell to the floor. "BRA!!!!!!! Don't scare me like that!" Pan screamed but suddenly froze then turned around slowly only to come upon a mouth instead of a face. She backed up a little looked up and only to see beautiful crystal blue eyes. She froze and took a breath. The color of the eyes where so amazing to her. "Beautiful…Wait…Who the hell are you?" Pan asked. "Don't get rude with me. I am your prince you should show respect bitch. And for your information I am Trunks, Prince of the Vampire Kingdom." He said glaring at her. "BITCH!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOO Your lucky I am in a good mood Mr. Trunks Prince of the jackass tribe. You better..…What do you mean my prince?" she asked getting suspicious. "Actually that's what we came here to talk to you about Pan." said Bra making her presence known. "Your parents names were Gohan and Videl were they not?" asked Bra. "Yeah those were their names. What of it?" asked Pan. "You should come with us to speak to our father." Bra said turning to leave. "Oh hold on for a sec your father as in the fucking King?" Bra nodded. "OH HEEEEELLLLLL NO! I don't work like that, well you see your Father King of the Vampires. Me vampire slayer. We are enemies E-N-E-M-I-E-S. We do not associate with one another. How can I put this King and Pan No speaky speaky to each other. You understand he is a Vampire, I kill them we won't like each other trust me… NO N-O N fucking O NO!!!!" suddenly blackness to over her. "Why the fuck did you do that?" shrieked Bra. "I want to get the hell out of here right fucking now that's why!" Trunks yelled back. "Well you didn't have to knock my friend out!!!" Bra shouted now beginning to lose her voice. "Lets just fucking go already." said Trunks. He shifted Pan in his arms for he had been the one to catch her before she fell to the ground. "No you go I'm going to grab a couple of her belongings it might make her feel more comfortable." Bra said and waved him off. "Bitch." he mumbled under his breath and took off.  
  
Bra found three duffel bags under Pan's bed and immediately began filling it first she grabbed a few essentials as in a hair brush, deodorant, perfume, body lotion, shampoo, conditioner, scrunches toothbrush, toothpaste, floss ect. Bra then began going through closets, dressers grabbing close and under garments she then grabbed shoes, and socks after filling two bags, Bra began to think what would make Pan comfortable. She then looked around for a while when she was done she had filled the last bag. It contained books, a journal, Bandana's orange, black, green, blue, red, yellow, and white, she also put in a laptop, cd player, batteries, cds, an alarm clock, a stuffed dog (A/N: INUYASHA!!!!! Heh heh Couldn't help myself!) which she had found on the bed, a watch, necklaces, and a few rings, flashlight, pocket knife, and leather gloves. She then looked around the room to see if there was anything else. After making sure there was nothing else that she needed she grabbed the three bags and flew out the window in a hurry to make it to the palace in time to make sure she was there when Pan awoke.  
  
TRUNKS~  
  
Trunks landed in front of the entry of the palace it was dark a gloomy it almost seemed to sway in the foggy darkness. The wind nipped at his face. He looked down and he was able to make out the structure of Pan's face in the moonlight. He had to admit weather he liked it or not the girl was beautiful. But then again beautiful was not the word more like gorgeous or stunning. He shook it off and entered the eerie place walking carelessly but making sure to keep a good hold on Pan.   
  
Once he entered the building he immediately received attention. Women Vamps. Began to bat their eyes at him but once they noticed the girl in his arms they gave him a sad and defeated look. 'Heh they think she is my mate. Maybe now they will leave me the hell alone.' Almost exactly, after he thought this he noticed the men drooling over Pan. This sickened him how dare the look at her. 'Who the fuck do they think they are looking at?' He snarled at the men them all looking shocked. "DO YOU ALL HAVE A FUCKING STARING PROBLEM?" He barked. They all jumped and began minding their own business immediately. Trunks put on a scowl and furiously walked off towards the royal lounge room where his family and the Sons would be waiting. "Might as well get this over with. The sooner I get rid of her, the sooner I can attend to my own business. It won't be dawn for at least six or seven more hours."  
  
ROYAL LOUNGE ROOM~  
  
"It shouldn't take those brats this long. Where the fuck are they I don't have all fucking day those goddamn brats." Vegeta's voice could be heard throughout the lounge room. "Vegeta please stop pacing you will put a hole in the floor. And please stop swearing every other word and I am certain the children are fine." came Bulma's caring and calm voice. "I'm not worried about the goddamn children." Vegeta barked. "Fine, fine what ever you say Vegeta." sighed Bulma knowing very well he was worried for Trunks and Bra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WOW I never wrote a chapter that long before. AND HEY I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLES. Okay well just review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
